The truth about Reita
by fukaito
Summary: Comedy about Reita  bass, The GazettE  about what's behind his face mask...


Date written: October 2010, Sunday

ONE SHOT: Reita/The GazettE fanfic

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE GAZETTE AND REITA for their girl fans' sake!

A/N: Fans of Reita attention! Do you feel curious why our beloved bassist doesn't takes off his nose bandage/mask/cover or whatever he calls it? I know that we already saw him without that thing and the main reason why he puts something like that in his nose, is because he doesn't like his nose and that if he won't wear it, he's not Reita anymore… because of this, another new idea has just come up again in my mind. I was totally laughing while writing this. It's going to be a comedy this time and I hope you'll all get LOLD after reading this!;D

TITLE: The truth about Reita

Genre: Comedy/Humor

Rating: one part of this fanfic contents is not suitable for young ages…

SUMMARY: Ruki, Uruha, Aoi and Kai are all making fun of Reita's nose bandage, when they got drunk during their after concert celebration. Every members of the band knows his little secret behind the covering in his nose. But what will happen if a group of girl fans will have a chance to discover it? Read on!

Reita couldn't fall asleep because of the loud laughter of his band mates outside his bedroom. He was very exhausted after their yet another successful concert, which happened just an hour ago. He prefers to rest and have his sleepies instead of celebrating with the boys, but they seemed not so concerned that there's one of them, who needs to have his own break as a normal person. Because of so much annoyance, Reita decided to confront them so he went outside his bedroom and faced the four drunken gentlemen…

"Sumimasen… will you guys lower your voice a bit? I want some rest please?" Reita inquired. His tone sounded like a mother scolding her children.

Ruki, Uruha, Aoi and Kai went quiet in a sudden, after noticing his presence. They were all staring at him, until Aoi started to laugh again followed by the other three, which made Reita irritated as ever.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Reita asked in the loud tone of his voice. He is starting to feel insulted with their laughter, as he threw them with a deadly look.

"Reita-chan, your nose…" Uruha said to him and points his finger to his own nose and then to Reita's face. This made him touch his nose. Everyone burst into laughter, when Reita became aware that he was still wearing his bandage.

"You're still wearing it up to your sleep?" Aoi asked Reita sarcastically.

"Reita-chan is starting to be forgetful like Kai." Ruki added and glanced at Kai, who won't stop from laughing.

"Don't be too paranoid. No fan is going to sneak inside your room and discover your secret!" Aoi quoted and everybody laughed again like there's no tomorrow.

Reita couldn't control his temper anymore so he shouted…

"Shut up all of you! Bakeru!" he exclaimed angrily and walked out of the room, feeling so pissed off with their statements.

"Jerks!" Reita exclaimed and banged the door of their hotel suite shut. He started walking in the hallway to find some place that he can cool off from the tension awhile ago.

"How can they insult me like that? We've known each other for a long time, and then they will treat me like this? If it wasn't because of me, The GazettE won't be complete! I am one of the most recognizable bassists, because of this cover in my nose!" Reita said to himself irritably, as he remembers what the four guys said to him back in their suite. He continued cursing them, until he noticed the men's comfort room. Reita stopped in front of it and went inside. He faced himself in the mirror and before taking off the bandage from his nose, he turned around first to make sure that no one is watching him.

But he didn't notice that a group of girls is following him… they are now outside and preparing to attack any moment from now…

"Girls are you ready?" the leader of the group asked to the five others behind her.

"Hai!" they answered energetically.

"Even if the security will shoot us dead, let's just do everything we want to Reita! This is our only chance! We're all going to die happy!"

"Happy!"

"In one… two… three! Let's do it!"

… And the door of the men's comfort room banged open. Reita was so shocked that he stood there like a statue. His face froze in terror… all the girls gathered around him and even if he wants to escape, every corner was blocked by them.

"Reita! Aisheteru!" the leader of the group shouted, as she gets ready to kiss him.

"Come to me my Reita…" the other girl said seductively, now reaching him to grab a touch.

"You're mine Reita! Mine!" the other one screamed wildly.

"Iie! Dame des! Stay away from me… kudasai… Yamete!" Reita begged but too late, the girls started to take off his clothes and rape him…

"We still love you even if your nose is like that! Oh Reita…" all of the girls said with pleasure…

"Reita-chan! Wake up!" he heard a familiar voice calling him. Reita's eyes opened and saw the blurry vision of Kai.

"Our concert is going to start now. Let's go!" Kai said and walked from him to the staging area. Reita shook his head. His heart was still beating fast because of nervousness.

"Thank God it's just a dream…" Reita said to himself, now feeling relieved that it was just a nightmare. It seems so real, but he deeply wished that it won't come true.

Reita goes to the staging area. The lights are off and he could hear the noises coming from their fans. The concert is about to begin any minute now. He plugged his bass on to the amplifier. Even though the surrounding was dim, he could still sight Ruki in the center stage, Aoi in the right side, Uruha to the left and Kai sitting with his drum set just beside him. Reita felt excitement as he tries to forget his nightmare awhile ago, when a group of crazy girls raped him and discovered his secret. The lights turned on… hundreds of fans could be seen in front, filling the concert arena as they scream. The GazettE is ready to play their first song from the set list until…

"Iie…" Reita whispered, as he watches his bandage fell from his nose to the floor of the stage. He was in deep shock… all of the fans went quiet as their attention was caught by Reita. The members of The GazettE stared at him. All of them are looking surprised…

"Are you still going to wear that bandage on our next concert, now that our fans already know what's behind it?" Ruki asked him like nothing happened.

"Reita-chan has a big birthmark in his nose?" all the fans said together.

"Iie!" Reita shouted on the top of his lungs because of so much shame…

OWARI!

A/N: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Phew… this story sucks, but I still laugh whenever I read this fanfic. Poor Reita! (0_0) but even if he does have that birthmark and he's keeping it by covering his nose, I as a fan, would keep that secret of him!

Sore ja! Watch out for my other ridiculous fanfics still inspired from vkei bands…


End file.
